


*马东*不等式

by hc13_q66



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66
Kudos: 12





	*马东*不等式

不等式

*regular工作狂律师李马克x四处跑的地下歌手李东赫

*李东赫第一视角

-

00.

一般的恋人都是在彼此的不等于中寻找大于等于或小于等于，最后趋近于约等于。

而我跟李马克和别人不一样，自始至终都是不等式。

.

01.

我跟李马克相遇在盛夏，八月二日，洛杉矶一家夜店。

或许是那时候的他太显眼了，毕竟很少有人会在这种声色场所如此端正，藏蓝色西装外套折得好好的挂在手上，白色衬衫扎进裤子的地方因为行动有了点折痕，往上看扣子居然一丝不苟地扣到第一颗。除了他那一头有点凌乱了的金毛，我找不出他任何一点跟这个地方符合的气息。

我低头看了眼自己，穿得就跟此时震耳欲聋的音乐一样夸张又随性，说起来挺巧的，因为前半夜在酒吧有演出，所以我也穿了件衬衫，深灰色丝质的带着点小亮片。我觉得这件挺好看挺闷骚的，就衣服也没换，带着妆就跑来夜店了。

我身上的衬衫跟他身上的不一样，扣子被我开到第三颗，因为大幅度的身体摆动，塞在裤子里的边边角角已经跑出来了不少，左前边口袋里不知道是谁刚才给我别的胸章，挺好看的就是太沉了，拽着我一边的领子往下掉，我也懒得摘下来，就任由他那么耷拉着，锁骨下的曝露面积有越来越大的趋势。

我猜李马克那时候喝醉了，虽然衣服还是端端正正的样子，但他脸上那个颧骨都要起飞的笑容实在是有点傻。

正盯着他呢，他突然就转过头来了，我也不知道为什么他能在花花绿绿一堆人的另一头一眼就捕捉到我盯着他的眼神，就像我也不知道为什么我的眼神会黏在他身上不放，直到我看着他一步步走来自己面前，停住了脚步。

“你看了我好久了。”

最讨厌职场上的人倨傲又看不起别人自大的样子，而他说这句话的语气完全诠释了这些形容。不是问句而是肯定句，语气里透着一种居高临下的轻视。刚刚不还笑得跟个傻子似的吗，现在在我面前装什么清高呢。

“是挺久的。”我毫不犹豫地承认自己的罪行，或许我的眼光确实过于炙热。

他好像没想到我会如此爽快地承认，嘴巴抿起来成一条线，我的视线就随着他嘴角的弧度变化顺着往下，看到了紧紧搂在一起的第一颗扣子。我实在是看这个拘谨的扣子不爽，一只手拉住他往自己这里靠，另一只手上去直接解了两颗。

看着那两颗扣子松开，感觉连自己的呼吸都顺畅了一点，不然原本那样子看了就憋得慌。

“都来夜店了，所有人都是要么抒发压力要么抒发别的东西，没必要这么憋着自己吧，我光是看着你都觉得喘不过气。”别的不敢说，在跑夜店这方面，我倒是有十成十的把握比他有经验，于是我便自以为老练的对他说教。

节奏感强烈的音乐一下一下带动着人们扭动，他听了我的话也不回应，就直勾勾盯着我锁骨下面被胸章拉得曝光的皮肤，好像能把我的衣服盯穿一样。

我快要等不及了，本来就不是个多有耐心的人，他这样一而再地不回应我，我也有点懒得搭理他了，我默默放了刚才因为拉他过来而抓在他小臂上的手。就算他长得帅，也一样只是个无趣的上班族，这样的认知在我脑海里逐渐成型。

就在我准备没风度地转身直接走人时，他也伸了手，把我过于下垂的衣领拉回原本的位置。我感受到衣领抵到我的脖子，甚至快要到下巴，把我原本裸露在外的肌肤盖了个严实。

而做了这件不解风情的事的人就这样留下一句话转身走了。

“我叫李马克，之后有空约出来吃饭吧。”

其实他拉了衣服根本就没用，胸章还是太重了，过了不久一边的衬衫领子又颤颤巍巍滑到原本的地方，我也终于意识到自己已经傻站着很久了。

太荒唐了，他刚刚是在搭讪吗？

如果我未来的伴侣这么无趣，我想，我应该……

仔细想了想，我绝对不会找这样无趣的未来伴侣吧。

毕竟N市地下歌手中鼎鼎有名的歌手fullsun（挺不要脸的，就是我本人）要是找了个无论何时都一板一眼西装笔挺的上班族，让人知道了恐怕会笑掉大牙。

而且李马克有病吗？他甚至没有留给我任何联系方式，吃什么饭啊？

.

02.

我是个地下歌手，在洛杉矶演唱的日子挺短暂的，自认为嗓子不错，也有不少人称赞过我独特的嗓音跟发音，大学毕业之后这样跑着跑着也累积了一点人气。而且出乎意料的是在洛杉矶晚上我演出的地方都能听到好多熟悉的中文，夹杂在一大堆英文里面听起来格外亲切，唱起来也算是有点共同语言，场面不算太尴尬。

那次荒唐的夜店回忆也完全被我抛在脑后，世界这么大，我得去看看。计划里还有好多地方没有去过，很多地方我都想走走，然后在那里悠闲地唱上两嗓子。事实上我也没什么计划，想到哪就去哪罢了，唱歌赚的钱还算够用，我也没什么特别大的开销，平平淡淡的挺好。

但这个计划最远的脚步先临时暂停在了洛杉矶，我紧急回国了，因为好朋友黄仁俊在国内摊上了点事。

“李东赫，我出车祸了。”

当时本来我刚起床，正在青年旅馆里赖床滑着无聊的指尖新闻，黄仁俊一个电话打过来吓得我一个激灵，急匆匆买了张N市时间凌晨的机票飞回国，连行李都没好好放就拖着直接去了医院，奔向黄仁俊的323病房。

在飞机上那没有网络的十几个小时里我想了很多，黄仁俊是大学跟我一起住的室友，他是个看起来文邹邹实际上闹腾得不行的年轻导演，之前跟我同个宿舍的时候就老爱拿着相机蹦哒来蹦哒去，拍拍这个vlog拍拍那个vlog。

在我们大学，别人都称我们寝为“梦想寝”，听起来挺梦幻的，但实际上并不，黄仁俊老早就说过他的梦想是成为导演，我也老早就宣布我要朝着万众瞩目的歌手迈进，只是别人都不信，权当我们在做白日梦，于是就起了个听起来华丽实际上充满着嘲讽的名字，梦想寝。

一路上只有黄仁俊支持着我歌手的梦想，或许是互相理解这些艰辛，我也一路支撑着他勇敢前进，我出国前还跟他说，就算只是你的戏缺个龙套演员，晚上打给我，隔天我保准就出现在你面前。

没想到我还真履行这个承诺了，就是原因不太完美，黄仁俊没缺龙套演员，倒是出车祸了。我一路拖着行李箱噶啦嘎啦地冲到他的病房，差点要上演一出李东赫哭倒医院的大戏，眼泪都快流出来了。

我本来是挺悲伤的。

不过一打开门看到黄仁俊虽然四肢有两肢（左手跟右脚，还挺对称的）打着石膏，但满面红润天庭发光地吃着别人喂给他的苹果，那眼睛亮的简直不像是刚经历过生死。

“哎呀东赫你怎么这么快就回国了？”

？？？？

“我不是急着回来照顾你吗？”

然后我看着黄仁俊双颊飞上红晕，瞥了眼窗边刚刚喂他苹果的人，这时才注意到那个黑色三七分头发穿着警服的男人。

一时间四目相对，我脑海里只有一个想法，这人真帅。

第二个想法是，我就出国了一个月不到，黄仁俊怎么勾搭上这么帅的人的，还是个警察。

我知趣地退出了他们的空间，反正知道黄仁俊没事就行，他不仅没事，现在看起来过的甚至还不错，于是我也不打扰他们两个之间像是快要发展为暧昧的空气。

“既然有人照顾你了，那我就回家放行李去了啊。”我伸了个懒腰，紧绷了好久的神经现在才终于放松，也终于感受到了迟来的疲惫，我一算时间，N市时间凌晨坐上的飞机，飞了十几个小时现在已经是下午了，换算成洛杉矶时间也已经凌晨了。

于是我拍拍屁股走人了，回家倒时差。

我也懒得问黄仁俊那个突然出现的男人是怎么回事，反正等我睡一觉起来，黄仁俊的对话框一定又要99+。

果不其然一觉好眠之后点开微信就是黄仁俊跟疯了一样的嚎，我一个一个点开语音只觉得耳朵被轰炸。

黄仁俊尖叫了好几条语音才开始真正说故事，原来他那天准备去找编剧拿剧本的时候不小心被车撞了，当下疼得动都动不了，那个警官（好像是叫李帝努，黄仁俊讲的太快了我没怎么听清。）路过给路边的违规停车开罚单的时候刚好看到事故过程，于是见义勇为扣住了肇事驾驶，请路人帮忙叫了救护车，护送黄仁俊到医院后还帮他讨回公道，让肇事驾驶付了医药费。黄仁俊身体没什么大碍就是打了两个石膏，住院期间可能还会获得小警察无微不至的照顾，对此他表示撞得好像还挺值的。

听完之后我深深地唾弃了他，亏我还提早结束了我的洛杉矶之旅为了赶回来看他，黄仁俊这个小白眼狼。

不过反正都回国了，我决定待一段时间再走，正好照顾照顾黄仁俊，万一他需要什么我还能有个照应，毕竟警察也不是个闲差事，不能天天24小时守在黄仁俊身边。

我跟李帝努达成了巧妙的默契，他上班时间还算规律，几乎都是朝九晚五；我白天没事，晚上去酒吧唱歌赚钱。白天李帝努不在，我就帮黄仁俊送送吃的唠唠嗑，晚上我不在，李帝努就去陪黄仁俊，也不知道这种每天月黑风高暧昧夜的日子他们俩有没有什么进展。

日子一天一天过，大概过了三四个月吧，天气从酷暑转变成下着大雪天寒地冻好像也不过一瞬间的事，眼看着黄仁俊逐渐活蹦乱跳了，跟他那个小警察好像也隐约有进展了，我刚放下心准备开始计划下一个出国行程，就又收到一个晴天霹雳。

黄仁俊导的剧的剧本，被他那个不靠谱的编剧给别人了。

.

03.

这下可摊上事了，黄仁俊跟那个编剧是签过合同的，这意味着编剧毁约了，本来应该是对黄仁俊有利的情况，却被那个编剧反咬一口，硬是抓住黄仁俊在住院期间没有给应给的报酬这个问题，说是要告黄仁俊。

我真是服了，贵圈真乱。

黄仁俊是真的束手无策了，没给报酬确实是他的错，但是当时的情况是黄仁俊残着两肢，床都下不来，别说给报酬了，就算去找编剧拿稿都拿不了，当时那个编剧还特贴心的说稿费等黄仁俊出院再拿也没关系，现在看起来倒像是早有预谋。

正当我跟黄仁俊愁的焦头烂额的时候，李帝努在病床旁边一边削苹果皮一边拯救我们，瞬间把我们从地狱拉到了天堂。

“我有个关系挺铁的朋友是做律师的，胜率一直都不错，也算是N市的金牌律师了，不然我去问问他吧，答应的几率应该挺大的。”

我觉得，黄仁俊听到这话时感动得就差以身相许了。

跟律师的面谈安排在隔天下午一家咖啡厅，黄仁俊早就出了院，已经可以自己慢吞吞走路了，我们就溜达着一起到了咖啡厅。

外面实在是太冷了，昨天晚上下的雪今天刚要化，冷得人发怵，一进咖啡厅就被温暖的空气包裹住，周身的凉意还没褪去，鼻子就先忍受不住温差，我低下头大大打了个喷嚏。

一抬头撞进一双带着讶异的圆眼睛，海鸥眉毛不可置信地挑起了一边，金色逗号刘海垂在挑起的眉毛前，西装外套下扣到第一颗的扣子怎么看都有点眼熟。

“仁俊东赫，这位是我们律师李马克。”李帝努好像确实跟对方很熟稔，见面碰了下拳头之后朝着我们介绍。

喔，想起来了，这不是三四个月前在洛杉矶遇到的那个不解风情的神经病吗。

那天晚上在夜店的记忆又一下子涌入我脑袋里，偏偏咖啡厅的四人位，黄仁俊跟李帝努一定是要坐在一起的，这样我就成了最尴尬的那个，坐在李马克旁边。一整趟会谈我都没怎么听进去，就记得那天晚上我扯了李马克的衣服还说教了他，现在这样的相遇未免太过尴尬，也不知道我瞎想想到了什么，感觉自己朝着李马克那边的耳朵正在极速升温。

我又低头看了眼自己的穿搭，跟上次在夜店遇到一点也不一样，没有要出去浪的时候我一向都穿得跟像学生，今天也只是简单穿了件条纹高领毛衣加大衣，中规中矩甚至还有点乖，反正跟那天晚上很不一样，这样刚好，那他应该不记得我了吧。

几个小时我都如坐针毡，直到最后黄仁俊率先站起来鞠了个躬，我才如梦初醒一样跟着站起来，手指还不自觉握着咖啡杯的耳朵，里面的热奶茶被我喝了大半，杯子撞到桌面清脆的哐一声。

临走的时候我穿上大衣，手臂不小心撞到李马克的，我像是触电一样缩了回来。黄仁俊跟李帝努走在前面，又只剩下尴尬的我跟李马克在后面，并排也不是，前后也不是，更糟的是他好像在等我一起走，耐心地等我穿完了外套，才微微迈开脚步。

他还帮我开了咖啡厅的玻璃门，我对他微微鞠躬算是道谢，回国之后挑染的乱七八糟的头发随着我头的弧度跳跃着。从室内走到室外经过李马克的时候，我猝不及防听到他带着笑意调侃了一句。

“之前不是挺会撩的吗，现在倒乖得像只小鹿。”

后来黄仁俊的案子我都没心思管了，满脑子只剩下李马克说那句话时的语调，依然像我之前对他的感觉一样，一切尽在掌握中的自大，不同的是上次被音乐声盖过变得有些失真的嗓音这次格外清晰，带着磁性的声音摩擦着我的耳膜，明明没有接触到任何一寸肌肤，耳朵却无故发痒。

我落荒而逃。

.

04.

李东赫，能不能有点骨气啊。

我看着跟李马克对话框最上层“你们已经是好友了，赶快开始聊天吧！”的系统提示，差点一下子锤死自己。怎么能一时脑热就跟李帝努要了李马克的联络方式了呢，我们两个差那么多，别说共同话题了，连相似处怕是都找不到吧，这可怎么聊天，聊不下去吧，但是如果不聊天的话，那不就等于加了个人头账号吗。

我刚才洗澡之前就不该按下去那个加好友，怎么就洗了个澡的功夫他就同意了呢？律师不都很忙吗他怎么还有空看微信呢。正懊恼着，手机提示音突然响起，我拿起手机一看是谁发给我的消息，受惊了。

Mark Lee：现在想起来约我一块儿吃饭了？

Fullsun：...您多想了律师，你那时候根本没给我联系方式就走掉了。

Mark Lee：喔。

Mark Lee：那天喝多了。

Fullsun：我知道，没喝多能那么蠢吗。

Mark Lee：你头发怎么挑染成那个样子？

染得很奇怪吗？这是我回国之后黄仁俊在病房里闲得无聊硬要帮我染的，意外的染出来我还挺喜欢，很neo啊，而且并不是每个人都能像我这么完美的撑起这个乱七八糟的颜色的。

我对着镜子盯着自己的头发瞧。

Mark Lee：生气了？

Fullsun：没有，我刚才在观察我的头发有几个颜色。

Mark Lee：……有几个？

Fullsun：没数出来，黄仁俊帮我染的时候拿了好几罐染剂调的，他说每撮颜色都不一样。

Fullsun：但我有色弱，有些分不太出来。

Mark Lee：……

Mark Lee：老实说，黄仁俊是因为知道你是色弱才故意帮你染成这样的吧。

之前倒是没看出来李马克大律师意外地挺好聊天的，还爱说冷笑话。我拍了张自拍发给他。

Fullsun：律师您自己数颜色去吧，我要睡了。

Mark Lee：晚安。

跟李马克聊起天来意外的并没有我想象中的那种尴尬感，看来那天的确是我俩都喝多了，才没控制好氛围。跟李马克发完信息之后我点开了黄仁俊的对话框。

Fullsun：黄仁俊，上王者荣耀。

照亮世界的东北少年：行。

大概半夜1：27分，我刚刚打完从十二点开始就说是最后一局的最后一局，兴致未熄刚想接着再战一百年，黄仁俊下线了。

照亮世界的东北少年：不好意思啊，我家警察叫我睡觉了。

？？？？？？？？

Fullsun：你们俩什么时候到这个进度的？

这句话石沉大海，今天晚上感觉是收不到回复了。就是黄仁俊手脚还残着呢，希望他的腰别顺便残了，挺不赚的。

.

05.

我向来习惯睡到日上三竿，一是因为有闹钟也叫不醒我，二是因为反正我的工作时间都在下午跟晚上，刚好配合了我这个懒散的性子，我身体不健壮，一直都不太好，很容易就累，力气也小，自然就懒得动。

但今天一大早我就被李马克一通电话吵醒。千万不能把最喜欢的歌作为铃声，因为这种时候一点都不想听到。我本来想不理他，随便他打多少次我都不打算接，但是我高估了自己的忍耐力，电话铃声响起第三次的时候我暴躁地接起了电话，语气不善。

“喂？”

“要不要陪我染头发？”

“……我要睡觉。”

李马克有病吧。我挂了电话就这一个想法，为了这么点无聊的小事打给我，我跟他已经熟到那种程度了吗？就算是想约我出去，也不是用这种烂理由吧，无聊的上班族连约会都这么无聊吗？

我抱着小熊玩偶刚想要继续睡，李马克又传了信息给我。

Mark Lee：那你要陪我去见前男友吗。

这下我醒了，稀奇了，李马克居然有过前男友？我一直以为像这种生活规律工作一成不变的人一定不会有感情史，因为一点新鲜感跟刺激感都没有。这样看来李马克说要让我陪他染头发都是借口吧，想让我陪他见前男友才是真。

说起来，我这个人也算是会让前任后悔的人了？李马克还真捧我。

Fullsun：你没有其他朋友可以找吗。

Mark Lee：其他人他之前就认识了，总不能找黄仁俊吧。

Fullsun：好吧，看在你这么看得起我的份上，几点，约哪？

Mark Lee：下午两点。你家在哪？我去接你，我们一起过去。

Fullsun：好。

我躺在床上陷入沉思，我发现我开始对李马克的一切感到好奇，他的过去是什么样子的呢，他又是个怎么样的人呢。也不知道李马克前男友是怎么样的类型，我该打扮成什么样子呢。这么纠结着纠结着，我又不小心睡着了，我发誓我真的不是故意的，床上太舒服了，今天又起的太早。

结果就是两点的时候李马克准时按响了我家的门铃，而我被门铃声惊醒后才发现大事不妙，从床上惊慌地坐起来的时候李马克已经按了两三次门铃。

“东赫你还没醒吗？”他在门外问到。

“你你你你等我一下！”我急急忙忙套了条裤子下床去帮他开门。

打开门的时候看我这乱糟糟的样子大概也知道我的状况了，李马克盯着我叹了口气。我着急忙慌地指了指沙发，跟他说冰箱里啥都有要是饿了的话可以随便翻，然后抓了浴巾就去洗漱。

我之前也很常这样赶时间，所以严格讲起来其实很快我就洗漱好了，但是穿着一条内裤搭着浴巾出浴室的时候，我才想起我根本对于打扮成什么样子豪无规划。

我只好又跟李马克隔空喊话。

“李马克！”

“嗯？”

“我该穿成什么样子？”

听起来像是热恋期的恋人在用的句子，话一出口我有点害羞，李马克也沉默了一下，随后他跟我说随便穿，按照我平时的习惯来就好。结果就是我顶着一头彩虹毛，穿着条纹高领跟皮衣外套，捧着李马克趁我换衣服的时候买给我的早餐坐在副驾驶，看了眼手机已经两点半了。

我心虚地问他：“我们会不会迟到？”

李马克不笑的时候真有点可怕，尤其是在我做了错事的时候，压力更大了。

“现在还不会。”李马克开着车慢悠悠回了我一句。

然后车里的气氛就冷下来了，我也不知道该跟他搭什么话，关于前男友吗？还是关于什么，我总是怕我一不小心说错了话，踩到李马克不想让别人知道的那部分，那样只会让气氛更尴尬而已。我只好啃着手上的早餐（其实好像已经是午餐了），但有些吃不下去——李马克怎么会买海带汤？我真的很讨厌吃海带汤，史上最讨厌的那种，他怎么会这么刚好就买了海带汤给我。

“你好像很喜欢穿条纹。”李马克真的很喜欢用那种一切尽在掌握中的语气说话，每次这样的时候我都感觉自己像是小孩子一样被他一眼看穿，好像自己的一切都在他意料之内。

“但我不喜欢吃海带汤。”我皱了皱鼻子，把手中海带汤的盖子盖上，好好的放回袋子里，一口也没动。

车里又沉默了，这次的沉默比上次来的更加尴尬，我暗骂自己又毁了气氛。手机导航说下一个红绿灯右转后就会到达目的地，我一边庆幸这种尴尬的沉默终于要结束了，一边偷瞄李马克。

冷静下来才来得及仔细看看李马克，他把金毛染回了黑色，金毛的时候看起来还有点人烟味，现在黑发衬得李马克看起来特别干净，颇有些不食人间烟火的感觉。第一次看他穿除了西装以外的衣服，意外地并不是想象中那种无趣理科生的装扮，卫衣跟普通的黑色裤子，让李马克看起来像是大学还没毕业的人一样。这样想想也是好笑，我们加上今天一共只见了三次面，我却已经荒唐的陪他一起去跟前男友对战。

等红绿灯的时候，李马克从后照镜跟我对到了视线，我飞快地把视线移开，带着偷看被抓到的窘迫。

“下次不会给你买海带汤了。”他没头没脑的说了句。

“啊...？哦。”

“你刚刚...很任性。”

好尴尬，我现在该怎么办，该道歉吗？绿灯了，过了这个路口我就要跟他一起下车了，我是不是该回应些什么？正当我组织语言的时候，李马克又给我投下了颗震撼弹。

“像在撒娇一样，很可爱。”

我发现李马克很容易用一句话就让我心神不宁，而我心神不宁的时候就会不知道自己在干嘛，上次在咖啡厅他说的那句话也是，刚刚他在车上跟我说的那句话也是，之后在咖啡厅跟他前男友聊了些什么我完全都不记得了，只记得自己要笑僵了的脸，为了做戏跟李马克紧紧牵在一起的手，跟自己不要命了似的心跳。

晚上李马克送我回家之后我得到了一个清楚的认知。

完蛋了，李东赫，小有名气的地下歌手Fullsun，栽了。

.

06.

在那之后我跟李马克没少聊天约饭，我没特别表明我对李马克的心思，但也没刻意隐藏自己的喜欢，第一个发现我不对了的人无疑是黄仁俊。

“你跟李律师在谈恋爱啊？”距离开庭的日子越来越近，黄仁俊倒是越来越胜券在握：“不是我在说，李律师真的是挺好一人，业务能力贼好，人也长得人模人样，李东赫你可要好好把握机会啊。”

“没谈恋爱，就聊天而已。”

“是吗？我昨天听李帝努说你前几个礼拜陪李律师去看前男友哦？”

“那不是因为他说没别人了才找我的吗。”我托着腮喝可乐，对于这方面其实我一直不算洒脱，虽然没刻意藏着，但也不太敢直接表明心意，也不敢往哪多想，万一是自己自作多情了呢。而且我其实也是个有理想的人，还有好多想去的地方，一个四处跑的地下歌手，跟一个每天朝九晚五规律生活的律师，怎么看都搭不太到边。

听了我这话黄仁俊只是用食指狠狠点了好几下我脑袋。

“傻吧你李东赫，平时瞅你天天往酒吧夜店跑，怎么在这方面这么胆小呢。”

那是，谁能跟你似的那么有能耐，不到几个月就跟李帝努一见钟情发展成日久生情，从好心人跟被害人关系发展成情侣关系。

要是我跟李马克会变成什么？从夜店到礼堂？

听着跟闹着玩似的。

开庭的日子订在春节假期前一天，李帝努打趣说这就是好的开始是成功的一半，我们等着开心过大年。我不置可否，毕竟有李马克在，倒也是没什么好担心的。

前一天晚上我们四个人在黄仁俊家开了个小party，我带了隔天要穿的衣服就往黄仁俊家冲，亲自下厨做了牛排，配着黄仁俊家收藏的红酒，也算是来了次四人烛光晚餐。但黄仁俊当然不是那么甘于平淡的人，吃完甜点之后就不知道从哪拿了一堆的酒瓶子，坐在自家客厅，把酒瓶子重重敲在小桌子上，豪迈地说今天晚上除了李律师都不醉不归。

后半夜黄仁俊喝的都懵了，好像隔天他不用打官司一样，什么也不管就往李帝努身上爬，痊愈了的手脚也毫无拘束地往李帝努身上挂，到最后差点就成了非礼勿视的画面，李帝努匆匆抱着黄仁俊进了主房，剩下我跟李马克在客厅大眼瞪小眼。

我其实喝的也有点多了，但还是清醒的，跟上次夜店扰人心神的环境不一样，现在这个空间里只剩下我跟李马克两个人，充分的独处时间。我盘腿坐在桌子旁边的地毯上喝着酒，李马克在我旁边也坐在地摊上，向后仰靠着沙发。

“明天...结束后就春节假期了。”李马克没头没脑的一句话开了头。

“嗯。”

“你春节回老家吗？”

“不回，我跟家里闹掰了才能出来当地下歌手的。”说的也是，当时全校都不看好我跟黄仁俊，父母当然希望孩子可以找个稳定的工作，而不是跟所谓狐朋狗友一起做在他们看来的白日梦。

“我也不回，我家人都在加拿大，回不去，太麻烦了，而且加拿大人也不过春节。”

“这样说起来，咱俩在春节这种合家团圆的日子里就像孤寡老人一样。”我没忍住乐了，一方面是因为这个比喻，另一方面是我认知到，漫长的春节假期，我将有极大可能不会是孤单一人。

不过很快的我又想到我已经拖延了许久的工作计划，停在洛杉矶的脚步，我不想只局限在N市唱歌，我想到全世界去看看，一边感受不同的风情一边自在地唱歌，唱给全世界听。

但这个理想跟现实的状况极度冲突，更糟的是现在我有了挂念的人李马克，而他是个朝九晚五，可能会在同一个地方这样规律生活到老的律师。

“在想什么？”这样的夜晚里李马克的声线格外轻柔，却依旧理不开我脑中越来越烦乱的思绪。

“我在想，要是我去没有你的地方唱歌的时候，太想你了却又见不到你怎么办。”

话一出口我就有点后悔了，因为我看到李马克的身形僵硬了一下，然后抿起了嘴角，我不知道他的意思是什么。可是我又不后悔了，我想，反正说都说了，干脆再占点便宜好了，要是成功了，那就再说，要是失败了，我明天就买机票去下一个目的地芝加哥。

于是我慢慢凑近李马克，他就直愣愣的盯着我看，也不知道在想什么。周围的空气好像都凝固了一样，我靠近他的每一秒都好像被放慢，心跳快得像是要脱离这个宇宙。

剩下多长的距离呢，我快要吻到李马克了。

他一把抓住我的手，把我拉进他带着薄荷香气的怀抱。我重心不稳扑进了他的怀里，他顺势搂住我的腰，我抬头看着他，他低头看着我。昏黄的灯光洒在他的侧脸，映得他看起来像是从哪里不小心下凡的仙人，干净又帅气。而他背靠着沙发，一只手搂着我的腰把我往他怀里按，嘴角慢慢爬上笑意，盯着我的眼神带着点不明的情绪。

心动，太心动了。

“你就当我喝醉了吧。”我对李马克说，然后不管不顾的吻上了他的嘴角，轻触一下短暂的停留后就离开，换来的是被按着脑袋半迫着跟他唇齿相依。不知道是谁先动的，一吻下来我仿佛快要窒息，好不容易有了喘气的机会，我们唇瓣抵着唇瓣轻轻磨蹭。他太常喝咖啡了，嘴唇有点干，我试图用我的嘴唇去湿润他的，被他含住上唇，于是我们再一次交换着气息进行了一个漫长又动情的深吻。

“李东赫，你比谁都清楚你现在有多清醒。”

我确实很清醒，只是又被李马克搞得心神不宁。

在那个当下，我决定先暂时不顾一切地享受这一刻，关于我们之间的那些差距，我想，总会找到填满我们差距的方法的。

.

07.

隔天早上我是在李马克怀里醒过来的。

没有，我们什么都没有做，睡在一起只是刚好因为黄仁俊家只剩下一个客房。我本来想要叫李马克睡客厅沙发的，可是那个沙发上洒到酒了，总不能让我们李大律师一身酒气熏熏的去开庭吧，那多没面子啊。于是在“跟李马克睡一起”与“自己睡沙发”的选择中，我毫不犹豫选择了前者。

委屈谁都不能委屈自己啊。

但是同床的距离实在是太过亲密了，为了避免我自己因为太喜欢他而先做一些不理智的事情，我选择背对李马克睡觉，眼不见为净。在他从背后环抱住我的时候我是这么说的：“李马克。”

“嗯？”

“我们明天一大早就要起来。”

“嗯。”

我转过身去，挪了挪被他环住我的手硌得有点不舒服的身体，最终蠕动着蠕动着也找不到舒服的姿势，李马克好想知道我不舒服，把原本垫在我身下的胳膊移到我脑袋下当枕头，我才消停。

原来电视电影里都是骗人的，被环抱着睡觉根本一点也不舒服。现在这个姿势我倒是挺舒服的，但我猜要是真这样睡，明天早上李马克的手也差不多就废了吧。

“我需要充足的睡眠。不然明天早上我会有黑眼圈。”我可不想顶着一副没精打采的样子去帮黄仁俊助阵。

“……哦。”李马克真的乖乖应了我的话，随即闭上眼睛好像就要睡了。我突然有点心痒，总是感觉少了什么一样。

“先别睡啊！”

“啊？”他又睁开眼睛呆头呆脑地盯着我瞧，我心里更痒了。

“你再亲我一下，晚安吻。”我把一只腿跨到他身上，勾着自己又往李马克的方向蹭了蹭，满足于他一瞬间的僵硬。看着他发愣，我又嘟起嘴唇做出索吻的样子。

我听到他无奈般轻轻叹了口气，随即把我搂的更紧，将我的气息搅得一团乱。

.

早上我醒的时候李马克已经起来一阵子了，正背对着我站在逆光处穿西装衬衫。我躺在床上不吭声，不知道是不是因为房间里的暖气够足，总觉得浑身幸福得发烫。但看他穿衬衫的时候特别搞笑，我就知道他那只被我枕着的手一定会麻掉，弯都有点弯不动，一只袖子老是穿不上去。我不自觉笑出了声，然后起身走到他后面帮他穿上另一只袖子，顺便帮他捏了捏手。

“之后就别用这么别扭的姿势睡了，装什么浪漫呢，你本来就不是个浪漫的人。”我笑道。

被戳破了心事的李马克有点害羞，转头用一双亮得不得了的带着笑的眼睛看着我，海鸥眉微微弯起来，苹果肌笑得要飞起来了一样。救命啊我要被李马克可爱死了，这是什么小孩子得到糖果一样的脸，谁能想到平常一丝不苟纽扣扣到第一颗的李马克律师谈起恋爱来会这么可爱？

太可爱了，李马克有些时候真的太可爱了，于是我没忍住啵啵了一下他的脸颊。

然后又被李马克吻回来了，不得不说，虽然李马克谈恋爱的神情像个小孩子，但吻技真的不是盖的，每次都能把我吻到腿软求饶。

我难得穿上了西装，衬衫也一板一眼正经得要命，我已经很久没有穿过这种没有亮片没有花纹，正经得不得了的白衬衫了，但套上西装外套我还真的看起来挺人模人样的，嗯嗯，禁欲系斯文败类，我对自己评价到。

而李马克穿好衣服转过身看到我的西装装扮只说了一句话。

“李东赫，你要是在LA那天晚上穿成这样去夜店，我保证当天晚上就能把你钉在床上想动都动不了。”

？？？？

仿佛刚才被我撩到害羞脸红的不是这个满嘴虎狼之词的人。但李马克后来说他只是表现的比较直接，直话直说而已，他那时候看到我穿西装确实很想把我当场办了，之后每次只要我想做坏事，就翻出各种表演用的浪到不行的衬衫穿上，李马克总是一边撞我一边用气音在我耳边夸我：“东赫，宝贝，穿衬衫真的好漂亮。”

但那都是好久以后的事情了，我跟李马克走出客房的时候发现李帝努跟黄仁俊已经换好西装还买了早餐回来，看到我跟李马克一起出来，两个人都心照不宣换上一副看好戏的脸。

我幡然醒悟，这场party从头到尾就是场阴谋，黄仁俊一定是故意想让我跟李马克生米煮成熟饭，他那个曝露在空气中已久的虎牙是这么告诉我的。反正最后结果是好的，生米虽然没有煮的过程，但也成了熟饭了，皆大欢喜。

那我也只能勉为其难的中计了，毕竟黄仁俊也算是用心良苦，总不能让他失望吧。

.

08.

李马克认真的样子真的很帅，口齿清晰，条理分明，逻辑完美，一下子就把对方堵得哑口无言，对面原告被他指控诈欺，我们这个被告反而越洗越白了，最后对方那个编辑还赔了黄仁俊好多钱。

这场仗胜得毫无悬念，只是看着李马克在法庭上发光发热的样子，我突然又想起了我那个实现到一半的梦想。想起我有多渴望像李马克站在法庭上一样站在麦克风前闪亮，想起那些不被人看好的日子。想起我走到这一步受到的一切煎熬。万一我就这么甘于平庸了，那就等于让那些瞧不起我的人得了逞。

我订了春假后大年初六的机票，飞芝加哥。

晚上我们去吃烤肉，开了好几瓶啤酒，黄仁俊一边喝酒一边彩虹屁李马克。

“真的幸亏有李马克，不然我都不知道该怎么办了。”黄仁俊又笑得虎牙见光，一口吞下李帝努用生菜包好的烤肉，又啃了一口蒜，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼得脆响。

李马克笑着给我夹了片肉。

“话说回来，李马克打官司的时候真的绝了，从头发丝到鞋跟都散发着魅力。”

我不吭声，灌了口酒。

“李东赫你可真是赚到了。”

我依然不吭声，强撑着勾起的嘴角快要垮掉。

李马克看我这样以为我是不舒服了，又隐隐察觉到我心情低落，结完账让黄仁俊跟李帝努自己吃着，送我先回家了。临走的时候黄仁俊还倒在李帝努怀里指着我说你可真是有福了有福了赚了个李马克，我也回他说你也真是有福了有福了赚了个李帝努，随后道了别转身却再也撑不住嘴角的弧度。

回程的路上在李马克车里空气异常的安静，他向来不擅长主动挑起话题，看我今天这样也不知道该说什么，我也丝毫没有热场的欲望，就这么沉默着一路到了我家。最后我邀请李马克进了我家，李马克关上门，密码锁的声音在寂静的空气里异常刺耳。他还是不知道我今天怎么了，有些不知所措地小心翼翼。

我二话不说就勾着他的脖子想吻他，虽然不知道我怎么了但他也从善如流，搂住我的腰往他怀里带，加深这个吻。一吻结束，我开始解他的衬衫扣子，像我们第一次相遇的时候那样，一颗一颗解开。空气中沉默跟不知名的气氛在蔓延，我解到他第三颗扣子的时候被他单手握住了手腕，阻止了我接下来的动作。

他不说话，我有点紧张。

最终我向自己妥协。

“李马克，我订了初六去芝加哥的机票。”

我抬头看他，发现他也正专注地盯着我瞧，眼泪一下子就涌上来了，我也觉得自己好任性，这样对待李马克好坏，可是我又好委屈。

“李马克，李马克，李马克。喜欢你，我真的好喜欢你。你知道吗，你今天讲话的每一个瞬间都好耀眼，我好希望在麦克风前唱着歌的我也可以成为那个样子，为了这个目标我坚持了好几年，受尽嘲讽也获得了许多。”我开始不可控制地流泪，觉得丢脸又难堪，我就把自己的脑袋埋在李马克的颈窝，鼻涕眼泪蹭得李马克的衬衫湿了一大片。“本来我以为我可以好好享受我跟你的时间，暂时放下那些狗屁梦想，可是当真正直视闪闪发光的你时，我才发现现在的我在未来面前有多渺小，多么渴望成为那样发光的自己。”

话讲到最后已经断断续续泣不成声，李马克只是更加搂紧了我，一只手在我脑袋后面轻轻顺着我的头发抚摸，偶尔还拍拍我的后背，充满安抚的意味。他双手捧起我的脸，轻轻吻去我脸上的泪珠，用心疼又深情的温柔融化我。

“东赫，想实现的愿望，都努力去试试吧。”

李马克真的是笨蛋，蠢死了，我都任性到这种程度了，他怎么还在包容我，我不爱喝海带汤的事情也是，自那以后他跟我出去再也没点过海带汤，李马克的温柔总是不露一丝痕迹，却又润物无声，令人贪恋，令人得寸进尺。

“笨蛋李马克。”我哭得更厉害了，吸了吸鼻子，一下子又吻上他，同时一边解他衬衫剩下的扣子。感受他的手指顺着我的脖颈往下游走，带着我往卧室移动。

我被他一句话感动的不行，当晚就把自己交代给了李马克，只是没想到李马克看起来温温柔柔一个人，在床上就变了个样子，这时我才真实感受到狮子为何可以成为百兽之王。

李马克，是真的兽。

春假的那几天我们跟疯了一样约会，像是每一次见面都是生命结束前的最后一天。我要去芝加哥的事情连黄仁俊都没告诉，黄仁俊还调侃我们突然进入了热恋期让人怪害羞的，李马克跟我对视了一下也只是笑着带过。在我要出发的前一天晚上我们又翻云覆雨了一次，最后在我哑着嗓子一边喊不要了一边不受控制的痉挛的时候，李马克吻住了我，带着点苦涩意味地说道，东赫，这是最后一次了，明天我送你去机场吧。

直到那一刻我才猛然发现自己有多自私多任性。

.

我一下飞机打开微信就被黄仁俊骂了个狗血喷头。

照亮世界的东北少年：李东赫，你好没良心。

照亮世界的东北少年：你可快闯出点名堂赶快回来吧。

照亮世界的东北少年：你要是再不争气点，我都要替李马克不值。

照亮世界的东北少年：不用回我，我生气着呢，你快出息点加把劲，你又不是没条件成功，我等你回来请我们吃烤肉。

芝加哥初春的空气可能太干燥了吧，我眨了眨眼睛，太干了，眼泪都要流出来了。

.

09.

我跟李马克依旧保持着联系，毕竟也不是一去就不回来了，也不是联络不到人，该聊的天还是得聊。在芝加哥的发展好到出乎意料，开始有酒吧邀请我去驻唱，Fullsun的名号也越来越响。我终于开始感受到忙碌，再也不像之前那样想唱就唱，不想唱就休息，这让我有了一种人生终于上了发条，齿轮终于开始转动的感觉。

李马克通常都起的很早，他起床的时候芝加哥刚刚傍晚，我总是提早在下午化好妆，然后捧着手机等李马克起床，利用那仅仅只有一个多小时的时间诉说我的想念。李马克去上班的同时我也去上班，我唱完歌之后也再不去夜店，回家就倒头大睡，等待清晨的闹铃吵醒我，那个时候李马克刚刚下班，我就跟他说说话，然后再跟李马克同时入眠，下午我再起床化妆，继续等待李马克起床，这样过着一天又一天。

黄仁俊说李马克这阵子忙疯了，各种案子像海啸一样砸向李马克，他向来是个工作狂，却总会在我身上花更多的时间跟耐心。

我只好更努力，为了早日摆脱我跟李马克这种疲惫的现况。

终于，皇天不负有心人这个谚语是真正存在的，那天我在一家酒吧驻唱，翻唱的是国内知名歌手的歌，被路过的人拍了视频发到了微博@了我跟原唱，然后我被原唱转发了，还附带了一句希望有机会可以跟我合作。

黄仁俊截图给我的时候我刚唱完凌晨场，整个人累得像要升天，点开微信整个人都差点飘起来。

我平常就爱在微博上发一些别人帮我录的唱歌视频，被歌手转发之后我一夜间涨了几千粉，还被他关注了。一大票粉丝慕名而来，然后还蹲在我的坑里不走了。

说来还真的挺感谢那个帮我@歌手的路人，也感谢那个歌手在百万@之中唯独转发了我一个人的。

@芝加哥怪兽徐英浩V：是在故乡芝加哥演唱我的歌的呀，好怀念的感觉，这位歌手嗓音真的很好，希望有机会可以一起唱歌！

我真实的，流泪了。

得知这件事情的第一时间，我给李马克发了条微信。

Fullsun：李马克，你什么时候有空？我要订回国的机票了，在挑时间。

Fullsun：快点回我快点回我，你不是刚下班吗！

Fullsun：再不回我机票要买不到啦！

手指噼里啪啦在手机上敲字，刚想再发一句催促李马克，他一通电话就打了过来。我慌忙接起电话，听到的是电话那边车子按喇叭的声音。

隔着一万公里的距离，我听到电话那头李马克轻轻的笑声，然后笑声渐渐没了，沉默了大概两分钟他也不说话，我只能隐约听到他有些激动的呼吸声。现在的李马克会是什么心情呢？激动吗，开心吗，抑或是其他情绪呢？

他会期待见到我吗？

想着这些，我不自觉嘿嘿傻笑了一声。

“李马克，下次你休假的时候，我们一起去一趟加拿大吧。”

我说。

“下一站加拿大，你顺便带我见见你家人吧。”

我听到电话那头的呼吸声停了一瞬，然后李马克在一阵车子的鸣笛声中答了我一句。

“好。”

.

10.

照亮世界的东北少年：挺厉害的啊李东赫。

照亮世界的东北少年：今天有卦，平时从不出差错的李大律师今天在高速公路上突然刹车停了快五分钟，也不知道在干嘛，差点没被警察抓走。

照亮世界的东北少年：啥时候回来啊，请你吃烤肉，我消气了。

照亮世界的东北少年：回我，不然我就把你去年在洛杉矶被搭讪还撩回去，还差点撩到床上的事情一五一十地说给李马克听。

Fullsun：N市时间八月二号下午一点到机场，你住口，把嘴给我闭紧了。

当我落地后久违地看到了李马克的时候，我才知道自己有多么想念他。自从看到他开始眼睛就再也不想离开，我有多久没看到他？好像没有很久，可是在我的记忆里好像有一个世纪那么长。

我向前跑着扑进他的怀里，熟悉的味道令我这么久以来因为忙碌而紧绷的心神都放松了下来，前所未有的安全感包围了我，周围的空气仿佛都是甜的。原来见到李马克是一件这么美好的事情吗？见到他我才觉得我的一切努力都有了意义，李马克就是世界给我最好的回报。

我在早春离开，在仲夏归来，时隔整整一年，我与李马克再次相遇。

午后的阳光灼热得过分，洒在我跟李马克相拥的影子上，洒在我心口上，温暖得令人想哭，我眼眶又不自觉湿润，我承认，我是个爱哭鬼。

“李马克，我困死了，我要回家，倒时差。”

“嗯，回家。”

“去你家，我要好好睡一觉，然后我们把我的东西都搬去你那吧。”

“好。”

“然后等你休假，我们就去加拿大。”

李马克的眼睛里好像也闪着光，这是我第一次见到他这个样子，好新奇。我看着他傻乐，露出一排白牙，眼泪却终于脱离了眼眶一个一个争先恐后往下掉。

“李马克，我好想你。”

他慌张地吻掉我的泪珠，轻轻在我耳边安慰我。

“东赫，欢迎回来。”

.

后来我才知道我们相遇的八月二日是李马克的生日，那时候李马克在洛杉矶出差，三两好友偷偷约好了要帮他庆生，骗李马克说有个紧急的案子，李马克匆匆忙忙打扮整齐后到了目的地，才发现蛋糕气球蜡烛都准备得好好的，最紧急的案子就是蜡烛要烧没了。李马克心想都多大的人了还玩这一套，却也不好推辞朋友的好意，只好半推半就跟着他们准备好的行程玩了一天。而我们相遇的那个夜店就是他一日行程的结束，却没想到是我们相遇的开始。他那天确实喝多了，有点头昏脑胀，神经也慢慢放松，而他的感官一向很敏感，隔着人群抓住了偷偷盯着他瞧的我的视线。

原来从第一年相遇到第二年我回国，已经错过了两次李马克的生日，而他从来没有跟我说过这些。

现在已经是第三年仲夏，黄仁俊成了知名度不低口碑又好的大导演，预计在明年初要跟李帝努办婚礼，地点挑在黄仁俊老家，大雪纷飞的东北。黄仁俊还开玩笑跟我说要跟李帝努穿着貂拍婚照，我笑着骂他神经病。

这段时间里我自己写了几首歌，回响都很好，但我懒得掺和圈子里台面上那些事，所以依旧只在地下露面，平平淡淡唱歌，挺好。

我躺在床上开着空调打了个哈欠，看着时间一分一秒过去，在数字跳转到零点零分的时候发了条微博，顺便发了个视频，是我下午趁李马克上班的时候自己录的，写给李马克的歌，来弥补前两年我没陪他过生日的遗憾。

Fullsun V：生日快乐，我最爱的李马克。认识三年还是第一次给你过生日【西瓜】【西瓜】  
【点击链接观看视频】

看着发送成功的字样，我打了个哈欠，李马克洗完澡从浴室出来，头发还滴着水，我一下子扑上去，挂在李马克身上，从眉毛啵啵到嘴唇。

“生日快乐，李马克先生。”

.

11.

Fullsun V：【长文章】

Fullsun V：终于写完我跟李马克的故事了，写到这个故事的最后我才赫然发现，我之前的想法是错误的。或许我跟李马克并不是那种冷冰冰的数学式子，我们不是约等于，不是大于等于，不是小于等于，更不会是不等式。相反的，我们两个是带有丰富色彩的独立音符，单独时会在属于自己的篇章里大放光彩，而串在一起时就是属于我们两个人的乐章。

我们作为个体来说如此不同，串起来的乐章却如此美妙。

我看向身边的李马克，脑海中浮现出无限构思。最后，我决定把我们的故事写进歌里，去世界各地唱给全世界的人听，而我们，则亲手为我们的乐章命名。

-end.


End file.
